undercover princess
by byunBYeol
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang pria manis yang terpaksa harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan berparas cantik di sekolahnya. Dengan Chanyeol si pangeran sekolah yang terus mengejar cintanya, bagaimanakah nasib percintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah semuanya terbongkar? - (CHANBAEK)
1. Chapter 1

Gue publish fanfict baru nih(?) Padahal yang satu itu aja ga beres2 XD. Mumpung inspirasinya masih anget2nya di otak, ya mending gue langsung tumpahkan(?) Disini

Kendala bgt gue bikin ini #curhat, dimulai dari titlenya, alur ceritanya, awal cerita, sampe akhir cerita kaya gimana gue juga bingung xD (ngapain dibuat atuh ogeb-_-) yang pasti gue pengen aja publishnya :D

Gue juga ga bisa nentuin ini ratenya apa, tapi gue bikin rate M aja dah, jaga2 kalo gue khilaf nanti xD. Ini fanfict CHANBAEK pertama gue yang gue publish disini, karna biasanya gue ga pernah publish apapun yang gue tulis di note hape karna ga pernah gue selesain sampe kelar xD #curhatlagi. Tapi semoga aja yang ini gue publish sampe beres, seberes2nya

Ini fanfict bukannya GS ya, ini murni yaoi, jadi kalo ga suka, boleh ninggalin lapak(?)

.

.

* * *

 **Author**

byunBYeol

 **Title**

Undercover Princess (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

 **Rating**

T - M(ungkin)

 **Genre**

Drama, Romance, School-life

 **WARNING**

BOYS LOVE, YAOI, SLASH, BOY X BOY

 **Disclaimer**

1/2 fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film dan 1/2nya lagi dari otak gue sendiri Semoga kalian suka~

 **Summary**

Baekhyun, seorang pria manis yang terpaksa harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan berparas cantik di sekolahnya. Dengan Chanyeol si pangeran sekolah yang terus mengejar cintanya, bagaimanakah nasib percintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah semuanya terbongkar? - (CHANBAEK)

.

* * *

.

.

"Paman.. aku lelah bersekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini"

Seorang pria manis yang duduk di depan cermin besar itu terus mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"Tidak baekhyun, sabarlah sebentar"

Ucap Heechul -paman tadi sambil berdiri di belakang baekhyun, membawa sebuah rambut palsu panjang berwarna hitam di tangannya. Baekhyun-pria manis itu mendongak ke belakang menatap Heechul.

"Jangan mengeluh terus baekhyun.. ini demi masa depanmu juga bukan? Nah sudah, sekarang menghadap depan, aku akan memakaikanmu wig"

Baekhyun menurut, menatap lurus ke arah cermin, mengamati ke-lihaian tangan heechul yang memakaikan rambut palsu di kepalanya itu.

"Paman, tapi mereka selalu mengejarku, menempeli dan mengikutiku"

"Itu bagus, kau semakin terkenal baek"

Heechul memberi sentuhan akhir pada rambut palsu baekhyun, memberinya jepitan kecil berbentuk pita.

"Mereka membuatku risih, aku tidak suka paman"

"Bersikaplah seperti yeoja biasa oke? Jja~ kau sangat cantik dan manis, sekarang tersenyumlah~ pikat lebih banyak hati lagi dengan senyummu"

"Hh~ arraso, aku mengerti"

Baekhyun berdiri, merapikan roknya yang sedikit dengan anggun keluar dari gedung itu menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil setelah berhenti di depan gerbang utama sekolahnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas yang dipakainya, menatap sekali lagi ke cermin untuk merapikan letak rambut palsunya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

.

.

"Whoaa~ lihatlah, siapa yang baru turun itu" bisik seseorang dari jauh dengan wajah antusias menatap baekhyun.

"Lihatlah, tuan putrimu sudah datang" orang itu menyenggol lelaki jangkung yang tengah memakai headphone, membuatnya menengok ke arah orang yang mereka bicarakan, Baekhyun.

"Dia semakin hari semakin cantik saja, kalian tunggulah dikelas, aku akan menghampirinya" lelaki jangkung itu segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringahnya.

Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun menatap seorang lelaki yang berlari ke arahnya, ia memutar bola matanya sambil mengatupkan mulutnya rapat2

' _si idiot ini! Pergilah dariku!'_ batin baekhyun

" _Good Morning darling_ , kau terlihat semakin cantik setiap pagi, apa yang kau makan eoh? Bahkan sinar matahari pun kalah bersinar dengan wajah manismu itu, kau menyinari pagiku, apa kau mau jalan bersamaku ke ke-"

"Ya, selamat pagi juga _Chanyeol-ssi"_

Potong Baekhyun cepat dan langsung berlalu melewati Chanyeol-si pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol masih saja melongo menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya. Sang pangeran sekolah lagi-lagi ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau berjalan cepat juga eoh" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Apa kau ada ujian sampai terburu-buru begitu?"

"Ya" singkat Baekhyun

"Suaramu sangat indah, Baekhyun. Bisakah kau memperpanjang kalimatmu? Itu sangat enak di dengar"

"Aku duluan, Chanyeol-ssi" tutup Baekhyun sambil membungkuk lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Ah~ kau sangat indah Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Banyak siswi yang mengerubungi kelas Baekhyun, tentu saja untuk melihat si pangeran sekolah, Park Chanyeol yang ada di situ, mereka akan memekik dan berteriak saat Chanyeol berjalan melewati mereka, biasanya Chanyeol akan mengusir mereka, tapi sepertinya sekarang ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, jadi ia tak berkeinginan mengusir 'fans'nya ini.

Chanyeol menatap kesekeliling, tersenyum dengan tampannya, membuat siswi-siswi disana merona sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hey kalian, apakah aku sudah cukup tampan?" Tanya chanyeol dengan percaya diri

"Ne~" seru mereka

"Apa aku benar-benar tampan?"

"Ne oppa, kau benar-benar sempurna" celetuk salah satu gadis

"Whoa jinjja? Ahaha aku tau itu!" Ucap chanyeol berbangga hati. Chanyeol mendekati gadis itu

"Hey, tak perlu takut begitu, aku sedang berbaik hati saat ini"

Cup~

Chanyeol mengecup pipi gadis itu

"Tolong sampaikan ciumanku itu untuk baekhyunieku ya" Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dan menyisakan teriakan histeris fans-nya yang kalap(?) dan cemburu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

' _dasar idiot! Percaya diri sekali kau! Bodoh, jelek, idiot! Seenaknya mencium orang! Dasar telinga lebarr idiott'_ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih saja tebar pesona pada fans-fansnya.

"H-hai Baekhyun~" seseorang menyapa Baekhyun, dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun hanya akan tersenyum menanggapinya

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Baekhyun, apa kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol? Dia sepertinya sangat menyukaimu, lagipula dia tampan, tinggi, pintar, atletis, kaya raya dan-"

Baekhyun menengok ke arah orang itu

"Eh, maafkan aku.. aku tidak sengaja hehe, mulutku memang suka keceplosan"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Baekhyun, kau pendiam sekali eoh? Apa aku yang terlalu cerewet? Ah maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, kupikir kalau aku yang aktif, kau jadi mau bicara denganku, maafkan aku ya"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan orang itu

"Tak apa, kyungsoo- _ssi_ "

Orang bernama kyungsoo itu langsung menengok ke arah Baekhyun

"Whuaa, apa kau baru saja menyebut namaku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan reaksi berlebihan Kyungsoo

"Mari berteman, Baekhyun!"

Ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat

"Aku tidak bisa.. maaf" ucap baekhyun pelan kemudian pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun, di Perpustakaan tempat kedua yang ia sukai setelah taman belakang sekolah. Alasannya sederhana, disini tenang dan tak banyak orang, sehingga ia bisa leluasa bergerak tanpa embel-embel yeoja.

Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Merenungi nasibnya yang bisa terbilang aneh ini. Mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia masuk ke sekolah ini dan mengubah identitasnya menjadi seorang perempuan.

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

* * *

Yosh~ Chapter pertama selesai xD nyambung ga sih ceritanya? Nyambung aja ya/?

Disini gue bikin karakter Chanyeol itu alay(?) Di depan Baekhyun karna saking cintanya xD tapi sebenernya Chanyeol itu pangeran di sekolah. Dia bersikap konyol cuma di depan Baekhyun doang kok, aslinya mah dia cool, beribawa dan.. bangsat/? XD

Mau tau alesan baekhyun nyamar jadi perempuan dan gimana ceritanya Chanyeol bisa gitu ke Baekhyun? Nanti gue ceritain di Chapter 2 kok xD

Fast update? Minta REVIEWnya dulu yaa xD sukur2 di fav+foll juga muehehe ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Disinilah Baekhyun, di Perpustakaan tempat kedua yang ia sukai setelah taman belakang sekolah. Alasannya sederhana, disini tenang dan tak banyak orang, sehingga ia bisa leluasa bergerak tanpa embel-embel yeoja._

 _Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Merenungi nasibnya yang bisa terbilang aneh ini. Mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia masuk ke sekolah ini dan mengubah identitasnya menjadi seorang perempuan._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Author**

byunBYeol

 **Title**

Undercover Princess (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

 **Rating**

T - M(ungkin)

 **Genre**

Drama, Romance, School-life

 **WARNING**

BOYS LOVE, YAOI, SLASH, BOY X BOY

 **Disclaimer**

1/2 fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film dan 1/2nya lagi dari otak gue sendiri Semoga kalian suka~

 **Summary**

Baekhyun, seorang pria manis yang terpaksa harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan berparas cantik di sekolahnya. Dengan Chanyeol si pangeran sekolah yang terus mengejar cintanya, bagaimanakah nasib percintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah semuanya terbongkar? - (CHANBAEK)

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"hmm~ jadi kau adalah Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _Seorang pria paruh baya menghisap cerutu yang ada di jepitan jarinya dan menghembuskan asap itu sambil mengadahkan wajahnya._

 _"I-iya sajangnim, saya Byun Baekhyun"_

 _Pria manis bernama Byun Baekhyun menatap pria itu sambil mengangguk kecil_

 _"Byun Baekhyun, mm ya ya ya, suaramu cukup indah, wajahmu pun tidak jelek, terbilang cukup menarik dan manis"_

 _"Jadi, bagaimana, sajangnim? Dia bisa bergabung dengan kita?"_

 _Pria lainnya yang ada di situ ikut bersuara_

 _"Oh no no no, jangan gegabah Heechul-ssi. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk bergabung dengan kita. Dia harus lulus sekolah dulu baru bergabung"_

 _Pria bernama Heechul itu kemudian menatap Baekhyun, yang di tatap pun kembali menunduk_

 _"A-aku sudah putus sekolah, sajangnim. Orang tuaku sudah tak ada" cicit Baekhyun_

 _"Oh.. apakah kau mau kembali bersekolah?"_

 _"Ya jika aku diberi kesempatan"_

 _"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa melanjutkan study-mu. Aku akan membiayai semuanya"_

 _"Be-benarkah sajangnim?"_

 _"Tentu"_

 _"Ah terima kasih banyak sajangnim"_

 _"Aku akan mengurus semuanya, dan ikuti peraturanku. Kau hanya perlu bersekolah, belajar, lulus dan bergabung dengan agensi kami"_

 _"Ya, sajangnim! Saya akan belajar segiat dan serajin mungkin, saya berjanji akan mendapatkan banyak prestasi, saya tidak akan mengecewakan sajangnim"_

 _Dengan wajah sumringah, Baekhyun membunguk dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih_

 _"Ya, aku mempercayaimu Baekhyun, dan selama itu juga, kau akan jadi anak asuh tuan Heechul ini. Beliau akan memantau dan membimbingmu"_

 _Heechul membungkuk sambil tersenyum_

 _"Ne, terima kasih tuan Lee, saya akan berusaha semampu saya"_

 _Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Heechul_

 _"Mohon bantuannya" seru Baekhyun._

 _"Kalian bisa keluar sekarang"_

 _Setelah membungkuk(lagi) pada atasannya itu, mereka-Baekhyun dan Heechul- pun keluar dari ruangan boss mereka, tepatnya calon boss untuk Baekhyun._

 _"Nah, Baekhyun, aku akan menjadi mentormu mulai sekarang"_

 _Heechul menepuk pundak Baekhyun_

 _"Ah ne, mohon bantuannya tuan Heechul"_

 _Baekhyun membungkuk_

 _"Hahaha, panggil saja aku paman, tak perlu se-formal itu, Baekhyun"_

 _"Ah, baiklah paman. Mohon bimbingannya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang ku bisa, aku akan menuruti perkataan paman"_

 _"Baguslah.. kau itu calon terkenal, senang bertemu denganmu"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"Baekhyun, aku mendapat kabar kalau kau bisa mulai bersekolah minggu depan, Lee sajangnim sudah mengurus semuanya"_

 _Ucap Heechul sambil membaca dengan cermat surat-surat yang diberikan pihak agensi mengenai kelanjutan pendidikan Baekhyun_

 _"Ah benarkah paman?"_

 _Baekhyun buru-buru mendekat pada Heechul dengan wajah bahagianya_

 _"Ya.. tapi, kau harus tahu ini Baek.."_

 _"Apa itu paman?"_

 _Heechul menghelai nafasnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak terbaca_

 _"Ayo paman katakan padaku"_

 _"Sepertinya sajangnim mendaftarkanmu bukan sebagai namja"_

 _Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti_

 _"Sajangnim. Dia mendaftarkanmu sebagai murid perempuan di sekolah barumu nanti"_

 _Baekhyun memelototkan matanya, dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Heechul_

 _"Jangan bercanda paman, mungkin paman salah lihat, atau pihak sekolah salah mencetak"_

 _"Kau tidak ada pilihan lain Baekhyun, kau harus menurut, bukan begitu?"_

 _"Tapi kenapa? Apa alasan Lee sajangnim memasukkanku sebagai murid perempuan? Aku laki-laki, paman!"_

 _"Kita akan membicarakannya dengan agensi, kalau tak dapat dirubah, ya mau bagaimana lagi?"_

 _"Tolonglah paman.. aku tidak mau mempermalukan diriku sendiri"_

 _"Ya, aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Baekhyun"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku.. ini kesalahanku ternyata hahaha, kau tahu kan aku ini sudah tua, jadi saat kulihat fotomu, dan mendaftarkanmu di sekolah, aku kira kau seorang yeoja, maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku melupakan kau adalah seorang laki-laki ck."_

 _"S-sajangnim, bisakah kau rubah lagi?"_

 _"Oh jangan Baekhyun, hitung-hitung kau belajar berakting kan? Hahaha"_

 _"Sajangnim, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia laki-laki, dan juga bagaimana dengan-"_

 _"Tidak Heechul. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Baekhyun itu berwajah manis dan cantik, aku yakin tak ada yang menyangka jika dia seorang laki-laki, kau harus mendandaninya, itu tugasmu saat Baekhyun masuk sekolah nanti"_

 _"B-baiklah sajangnim"_

 _"Paman~" lirih Baekhyun lalu menunduk._

 _Alasan macam apa itu? Lupa? Oh, bukankah dia sudah mencantumkan data yang jelas? Sangat jelas malah. Kenapa calon bossnya itu dengan mudahnya mengganti identitas aslinya? Apa itu disengaja? Entahlah, Baekhyun tak dapat membantahnya lagi. Demi keberhasilan dan kesuksesannya di masa depan, seperti kata Heechul padanya._

 _._

* * *

.

 _"nah, sudah selesai, bagaimana menurutmu Baekhyun? Apa terlihat cantik?"_

 _Heechul memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah berubah. Menjadi lebih bahkan sangar err cantik._

 _"Ini sedikit menggelikan paman. Maksudku, riasannya tak apa tapi ini? Rambut palsunya sangat mengganggu, ditambah seragam dengan rok mini seperti ini!"_

 _Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang berlapis wig karna terasa gatal_

 _"Hahaha, kau sangat cantik Baekhyun, aku mengakuinya. Kau harus bangga memiliki wajah dan tubuh indah seperti ini. Bahkan hanya menggunakan eyeliner pun kau terlihat sangat menawan. Kau memang berbakat menjadi seorang artis. Good luck baekkie~" Heechul mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun_

 _"Aish paman, berhentilah. Aku ini remaja laki-laki, bukan remaja perempuan yang sedang puber"_

 _"Baiklah baiklah, ayo berangkat sekolah"_

 _"Apa aku benar-benar tidak apa dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini?"_

 _"Tenang saja Baekhyun, agensi akan melindungimu, begitu juga dengan identitasmu. Belum lagi, kau ini cantik, pasti banyak yang akan membela gadis cantik sepertimu, ups~"_

 _"Aa~ paman, berhenti menggodaku eoh!"_

 _"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo cepat. Datang pagi bisa memudahkanmu mencari banyak pria tampan nanti kk~"_

 _"Hya! Paman!"_

 _._

* * *

.

 _"Baekhyun, kau bisa kan masuk sendiri? Kerjaanku menunggu di kantor huwaa~ aku sibuk sekali~"_

 _Heechul menjerit frustasi di dalam mobilnya itu_

 _"Baiklah, baiklah, aku bisa sendiri paman"_

 _"Hh~ cari ruang kepala sekolah ya?"_

 _"Ne, aku mengerti"_

 _"Ah, lihat-lihatlah penampilanmu itu"_

 _"Iya"_

 _"Untungnya kau tidak memiliki jakun jadi tak perlu syal untuk menutupinya"_

 _"Hya! Aku punya! Hanya saja tidak terlihat!"_

 _"Kkk~ aigoo manis sekali eoh? Ya sudah sana masuk"_

 _"Mm ne! Paman semangatlah! Kalau bisa jemput aku juga ya hehe"_

 _"Ne, kau juga! Aku akan usahakan menjemputmu"_

 _"Hm, aku pamit paman"_

 _"Ya, belajarlah dengan baik, ah! Tunggu!"_

 _Heechul buru-buru memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tas Baekhyun_

 _"Jaga-jaga jika eyelinermu luntur, kau bisa memakainya sendiri kan?"_

 _"Ya, tentu- eh! Apa-apaan paman?! Aku laki-laki ㅠ.ㅠ"_

 _"Kkk~ hanya untuk jaga-jaga biar kedipan matamu bisa lebih membunuh baek" ucap_ _Heechul cengengesan_

 _"Aish, paman ini cabe sekali eoh?"_

 _"Dan kau harus belajar dariku kkk~ sudahlah sana. Mm apa kau membutukan lipstick di dalam tasmu juga?"_

 _"Yak! Tidak! Aku pergi paman! Annyeong!"_

 _Baekhyun buru-buru turun dari mobil itu daripada terus berseteru/? Dengan Heechul, yang ada eyelinernya luntur karna terlalu banyak berteriak(?) *loh?_

 _Baekhyun mulai masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, mengamati tiap nama keterangan ruang yang menggantung di setiap pintu. Mencari ruang kepala sekolah tujuan utamanya._

 _Baekhyun menengok kanan kiri, ia tidak menemukan ruangan bertuliskan 'ruang kepala sekolah' yang ia dapati hanya suara teriakan yang menggema_

 _'Apa murid disini sedang latihan vokal? Kenapa berteriak terus? Dasar alay(?)' Batin Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tak mempedulikannya dan kembali berjalan._

 _Tuk~_

 _"Hey manis, apa kau mencari seseorang?"_

 _Seorang lelaki berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan membuat langkahnya berhenti. Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya-karna laki-laki itu lebih tinggi darinya-. Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya kala pria tinggi itu malah menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum miring dan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana_

 _'Cih, sok ganteng' batin Baekhyun_

 _"Mm, aku hanya mencari ruang kepala sekolah"_

 _"Eh? Bukankah kau mencariku?"_

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak mencari siapapun, aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Apa kau tahu dimana?"_

 _Pria itu terdiam. Tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun._

 _"Hey! Kau tidak mengetahuinya ya? Kenapa diam?"_

 _Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pria itu_

 _"Ehm. Aku Park Chanyeol"_

 _"Aku tidak tanya itu. Aku bertanya dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah, Chanyeol"_

 _Ucap Baekhyun sedikit emosi_

 _"Eh? Mm itu.. ada di lantai 3"_

 _Chanyeol-pria tinggi- itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal_

 _"Terima kasih"_

 _Kemudian Baekhyun berlalu melewatinya._

 _"Apa dia hanya pura-pura tak mengenaliku karna dia merasa gugup?" Chanyeol ber-monolog sambil melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh_

 _"Ya, dia pasti sebenarnya menyukaiku, jadi dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu" Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya dan berjalan membelah kerumunan siswi yang memenuhi ruang itu._

 _Baekhyun pun resmi menjadi siswi di sebuah SMA musik yang terkenal karna banyak lulusan SMA itu menjadi seorang artis/penyanyi terkenal. Dan sekolah itu pun menjadi 'langganan' agensi yang akan merekrut Baekhyun nantinya. Baekhyun pun tak berteman dengan banyak orang, ia cukup tertutup karna tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya saat ini, padahal sudah banyak para pria yang jatuh hati pada kecantikan Baekhyun dan para wanita yang iri padanya. Namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, ia menginginkan dirinya tetap sebagai laki-laki di sekolah itu._

 _._

* * *

.

Baekhyun termenung cukup lama di dalam perpustakaan itu, mengingat kembali dirinya yang di 'pungut' oleh agensi besar itu hingga sekarang.

Bruk

"Hah hah~"

Seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, dan otomatis membuat Baekhyun menoleh

"Chanyeol?"

"Oh hai Baekhyun"

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku melihatmu terdiam di sini sendirian, apa kau sakit, Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan antusias sambil menatap Baekhyun, sedangkan yang ditatap malah membuang muka dan mengalihkan penglihatannya

"Aku tak apa. Pergilah" usir Baekhyun

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu, kulihat kau daritadi belum makan apapun"

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kotak nasi dan air mineral

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Ayolah Baek, apa kau tidak melihat kesungguhanku? Aku bahkan berjuang untuk pergi ke kantin sampai kesini. Berlari dari kejaran gadis-gadis gila itu, dan membawakan ini hanya untukmu"

Chanyeol memegang kedua makanan itu dan kembali menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mau"

"Baek, segigit saja, setelah itu kau boleh membuangnya, atau aku bisa pergi jika kau mau, tapi aku mau melihatmu makan makanan yang kubeli, please?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memaksa eoh?"

"Karena aku suka padamu"

Deg.

Baekhyun merasakan itu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu merasakan detakan kecil yang samar-samar ketika bertemu pria itu dan membuat Baekhyun semakin jengkel saja melihat Chanyeol berada di sekitarnya.

"Segigit saja~ ayolah, aku butuh perjuangan untuk membawakan ini untukmu"

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawakannya?"

"Agar kau tahu Baek, aku sungguh menyukaimu"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berkata dengan amat sangat dramatis, membuat perut Baekhyun tiba-tiba mual.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu kau pergilah"

"Ya tentu, jika kau memintanya"

Baekhyun memakan makanan itu, hanya sesuap lalu meminum airnya.

"Nah sudah, kau pergilah"

"Baiklah, sesuai kemauanmu, terima kasih Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berdiri hendak pergi

"Tunggu!"

Chanyeol langsung berbalik dengan wajah sumringah

"Aku tau kau akan memintaku untuk tetap duduk dan menemani-"

"Bawa makanan ini juga"

Baekhyun memberikan makanan yang masih tersisa banyak itu pada Chanyeol dan diterima oleh Chanyeol dengan wajah _cengo_ nya.

"Cepat pergi"

"Ah baiklah"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, tepatnya makanan yang dibawa Chanyeol. Baekhyun akui kalau dia sangat lapar dan sialnya makanan itu sangat enak. Tapi ia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak menghabiskan makanan yang Chanyeol bawa. Alasannya satu, _gengsi cyin(?)_

Baekhyun kembali menunduk sambil mengelus perutnya yang lapar.

Tuk~

"Ini, kau habiskan ya? Aku tahu kau pasti lapar, tenang saja, jangan malu-malu, aku akan senang jika kau menghabiskan makanan ini. Selamat makan Byunnieku~"

Chanyeol kembali datang dan menaruh makanan tadi di depan Baekhyun

Cup~

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala-wig- Baekhyun. Sudah biasa memang jika seorang Park Chanyeol mencium banyak gadis. Tapi itu tak biasa bagi Baekhyun. Wajahnya memanas dan pipinya merona. Mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol membuat dirinya terlihat seperti remaja perumpuan labil yang sedang jatuh cinta. Baekhyun membenci situasi ini.

 _TBC/END?_

* * *

Nah, udah ketauan kan kenapa si baek jadi cewe? Gue juga ga tau itu alesan ga logis banget xD anggap aja logis yak wkwk

Jadi sebenernya baek itu semacam ikut audisi untuk jadi artis, dan seperti cerita di atas, baek harus lulus sekolah dulu. Dan mengharuskan dia ikut kemauan si sajangnim buat jadi seorang siswi di sekolahnya xD

Untuk chanbaeknya, gue mau bikin baeknya jutek, padahal ceye udh perhatian, alesannya biar baek ga jatuh cinta sama ceye :v

Chapter depan gue usahain banyak chanbaeknya dna kemesraan mereka, konfliknya pun gue masih belom tau kapan di munculinnya, bisa jadi chapter depan (kalo masih pada minat sama ini ff xD)

Akhir kata(?) Gue ucapin terima kasih buat yang sempetin review(selain yang gue paksa wkwk) semoga kalian suka sama cerita abal ini wkwk

Fast update? Reviewnya juga banyakin dong XD

Review+foll+fav juga ya wkwk XD

(Ti ati banyak typo)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"Tunggu!"_

 _Chanyeol langsung berbalik dengan wajah sumringah_

 _"Aku tau kau akan memintaku untuk tetap duduk dan menemani-"_

 _"Bawa makanan ini juga"_

 _Baekhyun memberikan makanan yang masih tersisa banyak itu pada Chanyeol dan diterima oleh Chanyeol dengan wajah cengonya._

 _"Cepat pergi"_

 _"Ah baiklah"_

 _Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, tepatnya makanan yang dibawa Chanyeol. Baekhyun akui kalau dia sangat lapar dan sialnya makanan itu sangat enak. Tapi ia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak menghabiskan makanan yang Chanyeol bawa. Alasannya satu, gengsi cyin(?)_

 _Baekhyun kembali menunduk sambil mengelus perutnya yang lapar._

 _Tuk~_

 _"Ini, kau habiskan ya? Aku tahu kau pasti lapar, tenang saja, jangan malu-malu, aku akan senang jika kau menghabiskan makanan ini. Selamat makan Byunnieku~"_

 _Chanyeol kembali datang dan menaruh makanan tadi di depan Baekhyun_

 _Cup~_

 _Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala-wig- Baekhyun. Sudah biasa memang jika seorang Park Chanyeol mencium banyak gadis. Tapi itu tak biasa bagi Baekhyun. Wajahnya memanas dan pipinya merona. Mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol membuat dirinya terlihat seperti remaja perumpuan labil yang sedang jatuh cinta. Baekhyun membenci situasi ini._

* * *

 **Author**

byunBYeol

 **Title**

Undercover Princess (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

 **Rating**

T - M(ungkin)

 **Genre**

Drama, Romance, School-life

 **WARNING**

BOYS LOVE, YAOI, SLASH, BOY X BOY **Disclaimer**

1/2 fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film dan 1/2nya lagi dari otak gue sendiri Semoga kalian suka~

 **Summary**

Baekhyun, seorang pria manis yang terpaksa harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan berparas cantik di sekolahnya. Dengan Chanyeol si pangeran sekolah yang terus mengejar cintanya, bagaimanakah nasib percintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah semuanya terbongkar? - (CHANBAEK) -

.

* * *

.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah dengan dandanan cantik ala member girlband yang sedang digandrungi orang banyak(?). Namun ada yang tampak berbeda saat Baekhyun memasuki gerbang sekolah.

 _"Kemana si idiot itu? Syukurlah dia tidak ada"_ Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berjalan kembali menuju gedung sekolah. Sesekali ia akan membungkuk kala ada yang menyapanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya

Bruk~

Sebuah tangan besar tepat berada di depan wajahnya, membuat jalan Baekhyun terhalang. Baekhyun segera mendongakkan wajah kesalnya

"Hai manisku.. kau mencariku hm?"

 _"ah sial. Si idiot ini!"_

"hey, kenapa diam? Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Chanyeol-orang tadi segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi panik ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut.

"Apa ada yang terluka, _darling?"_ Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun sambil meneliti setiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun

"Hentikan. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol di tangannya

"Lalu kenapa kau.." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya lalu tersenyum lebar sambil melirik Baekhyun

"Apa kau terpesona oleh ketampananku ini?"

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan poninya yang menutupi dahi.

 _"Akulah yang lebih tampan, idiot! Percaya diri sekali"_ Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati

"Kalau kau mau, ayo kita pergi kencan" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun

"Eh? Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, aku harus pergi"

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dan segera pergi dari sana

"Kalau kau mau, pulang sekolah kita berkencan, byunnieku~" teriak Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera menjauh dari lelaki jangkung, bertelinga lebar dan bersuara berat yang sialnya sangat tampan dan sempurna, eh? Hilangkan kata-kata terakhir.

"Dasar gila! Sinting! Dia pikir dia itu tampan? Seenaknya saja! Memangnya aku orang gampangan? Cih!" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya dengan suara pelan, membuat orang yang melihatnya ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembil dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak menggemaskan miliknya itu.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang riuh, melangkah ke tempat duduknya, mengabaikan siulan-siulan penggoda dan tatapan-tatapan memuja teman sekelasnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ah~"

Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya saat melihat seseorang yang berada di tempat duduknya

"N-ne.. selamat pagi Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Hari ini aku duduk denganmu ya? Boleh ya?"

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun segera mengusir orang bermata bulat yang anehnya ketika tertawa atau tersenyum, matanya menjadi sipit itu. Namun dengan terpaksa Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk membolehkan. Baekhyun pun duduk di tempatnya, bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Mm, Kyungsoo-ssi, apa ada sesuatu diwajahku? Kenapa kau melihatku terus?"

Ucap Baekhyun pelan saat dirinya mulai terganggu dengan tatapan Kyungsoo sedari tadi

"Ah, tidak ada Baekhyun-ah! Aku sangat senang bisa duduk dan mengobrol denganmu! Kau itu bagai diva disini, Baekhyun! Ditambah kau itu sangat cantik"

Cantik. Ya, Baekhyun akui dia cukup cantik, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun meyakini dia itu masih yang paling tampan dan hey! Baekhyun itu laki-laki, meski banyak orang yang masih sering salah mengira /ditimpuk Baek/

"Tidak Kyungsso-ssi, aku tidak cantik" Ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit tersenyum. Jujur saja dia masih kesal jika dibilang cantik atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan perempuan

"Kau juga sangat rendah hati, pantas saja Chanyeol sangat menyukaimu" Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya tanpa sadar

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil langsung menengoj ke arah Kyungsoo

"Ah tentu tidak, aku hanya mengagumi ketampanannya dan ya dia itu tinggi kk~"

"Tapi dia tetep saja si idiot" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"Kau bicara apa? Maaf aku tidak mendengar, suaramu terlalu kecil"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa"

.

* * *

.

Pelajaran olahraga adalah salah satu pelajaran yang Baekhyun benci, kecuali duduk di bawah pohon dan menonton teman-temannya yang sedang berolahraga. Ada banyak alasan mengapa Baekhyun tak menyukai olahraga, pertama dia tidak mau penyamarannya terbongkar karna suatu hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi saat dia menggerakkan tubuhnya di pelajaran olahraga, kedua, agensi pun menyetujui dan menyarankannya, ketiga, tubuhnya yang mungil tak terbiasa berolahraga, alias tubuhnya tak cocok di bidang olahraga manapun, kecuali olahraga ringan mungkin hanya pemanasan saja yang tak masalah :v, keempat, ia tidak terlalu suka jika tubuhnya basah karna keringat, itu bisa membuatnya tak nyaman, dan kalau make upnya luntur gimana? *eh

Kali ini jadwal untuk olahraga renang, siswa kelas Baekhyun berkumpul di kolam renang indoor, mengganti seragam dengan baju renang, tentu saja terkecuali Baekhyun, dia memilih duduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengan kolam renang, melihat atau tepatnya menonton teman-temannya yang berenang kesana kemari.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun emnoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya

"Hm? Ada apa Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Tak perlu seformal itu, Baek. Bukankah kita berteman?" Ucap Kyungsoi sambil tersentum lebar. Tapi perlahan senyumannya meluntur saat Baekhyun tak merespon

"Masih belum ya?" Ucap Kyungsoi lemas.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Ah, kalau begitu aku kembali berenang saja hehe, maaf menganggumu Baekhyun-ah" Kyungsoo berdiri dengan salah tingkah, hendak berjalan sebelum Baekhyun menghentikannya

"K-kyungsoo-ah, kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali, mari berteman" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun kembali tersenyum lebar sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya semula

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, mari berteman"

Berteman. Kyungsoo teman pertama Baekhyun di sekolah kalau begitu. Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo adalah teman yang baik, ya semoga saja.

"Aku sangat senang memiliki teman sepertimu, Baekhyun-ah!"

"Tidak usah berlebihan, Kyungsoo kk~"

"Ah iya Baek, aku sangat penasaran sedari dulu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran renang?"Tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat

"Aku tidak suka, aku memiliki sebuah trauma dengan air yang banyak, ditambah aku tak pandai berenang"

"Oh begitu, oh iya, kau tinggal dimana? Mau pulang bersama?"

"Ah, tidak usah Kyungsoo-ah"

"Bolehkah aku mampir ke rumahmu? Berkenalan dengan orang tuamu?"

"Aku t-"

PRITT~

Suara peluit terdengar, semua siswa pun berkumpul dan masuk ke dalam kolam renang

"Ah, aku harus kesana, kau disinilah atau kau bisa ke kantin, aku tinggal ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu Kyungsoo pun ikut berkumpul bersama yang lain. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang asyik berenang, lalu sebuah benda hangat menyapa pipinya, Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati seseorang tengah tersenyum padanya sambil memegang sebuah kaleng minuman hangat yang salah satunya di tempelkan ke pipi Baekhyun. Orang itu langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun tanpa permisi, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau sedang apa, _darling?"_ orang itu tak lain, tak bukan adalah Chanyeol

"Tak sedang melakukan apapun"

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu?"

"Aku tak mengizinkan pun kau akan tetap disini" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol

"Hehe, ah ini, aku membawakanmu minuman hangat" Chanyeol membukakannya lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Ayolah, minum ini.. kau tahu aku sangat berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, aku harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang itu, aku-"

Baekhyun mengambil minuman kaleng yang Chanyeol berikan

"Jika ku ambil, maukah kau diam?"

"Ya, tentu, apapun untukmu"

"Terima kasih"

"Ur wellcome, babe"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya dan meminum minumannya

"Susu strawberry?"

Ucap Baekhyun saat mulutnya merasakan manisnya susu strawberry

"Iya, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ne! Aku menyukainya, terima kasih"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis, bahkan membuat Chanyeol terpaku melihat senyuman dan lengkungan mata sabit Baekhyun yang sangat cantik. Setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan dan ekspresi Chanyeol yang berlebihan, Baekhyun berdehem dan kembali meminum susunya.

"Cantik" lirih Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun

"Ne?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya bilang wajahmu sangat sangat cantik, apalagi saat tersenyum"

Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun merona dan detakan samar jantungnya kembali. Tunggu. Apakah Baekhyun sedang tersipu karna ucapan cantik dari Chanyeol? Tidak. Harusnya dia kesal karna dibilang cantik, bukannya senang dan merona seperti ini. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

"Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menengok ke arahnya. Perlahan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu terkekeh melihat sebuah noda susu yang ada di atas bibir Baekhyun

"Tunggu sebentar" Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan

DEG!

 _"apa ini?! Kurasa aku harus pergi ke dokter jantung. Ada apa dengannya? Astaga matanya sangat tajam, begitu memikat, ah tidak!"_ Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengusir pikirannya yang terasa err sulit dijelaskan.

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol saat tangan itu terangkat menuju wajahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya

"Diam sebentar" Chanyeol kembali mengangkat tangannya

"Apa yang-"

Bibir Baekhyun berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu menyapu bibir atasnya, sedangkan matanya menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga ikut menatapnya. Ibu jari Chanyeol masih berasa di bibirnya, malah perlahan ibu jari itu mengelus permukaan bibir Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol apa yang-"

Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat tiba-tiba...

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Apa masih adakah yang inget ff ini? ㅠㅠ ini ff emang ngaret parah updatenya ㅠㅠ maafkan, maafkan :** masih ada yang minatkah? Ini udh saya panjangin :v dan ChanBaek momentnya masih sedikit ya? Tenang tenang, nanti saya bikinin yang banyak sampe kalian diabet karna ChanBaeknya :v

Ah ternyata saya gagal kasih konflik disini wkwkwk, nanti aja deh konfliknya, bertahap :v

Dan buat yang bilang ini mirip film, memang, saya terinspirasi dari film itu, tapi akhirnya jadi 180° berbeda sama film, mungkin cuma beberapa adegan sweet aja yang saya pake wkwkwkwk

Terakhir, RnR juseyong~~ :D

Review foll fav yaaa :D

Kritik masukan sangat diperbolehkan :D


	4. Chapter 4

_"Apa yang-"_

 _Bibir Baekhyun berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu menyapu bibir atasnya, sedangkan matanya menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga ikut menatapnya. Ibu jari Chanyeol masih berasa di bibirnya, malah perlahan ibu jari itu mengelus permukaan bibir Baekhyun._

 _"C-chanyeol apa yang-"_

 _Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat tiba-tiba..._

.

.

* * *

 **Author**

byunBYeol

 **Title**

Undercover Princess (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

 **Rating**

T - M(ungkin)

 **Genre**

Drama, Romance, School-life

 **WARNING**

BOYS LOVE, YAOI, SLASH, BOY X BOY

 **Disclaimer**

1/2 fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film dan 1/2nya lagi dari otak gue sendiri Semoga kalian suka~

 **Summary**

Baekhyun, seorang pria manis yang terpaksa harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan berparas cantik di sekolahnya. Dengan Chanyeol si pangeran sekolah yang terus mengejar cintanya, bagaimanakah nasib percintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah semuanya terbongkar? - (CHANBAEK) -

.

* * *

.

 ** _BYURR~_**

Air pun terciprat saat seseorang terjun dari papan lompat indah. Air dari kolam pun terciprat mengenai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membuat moment-lumayan- romantis itu terganggu. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun, dia memjamkan matanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya, rahangnya mengeras.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, wajahnya basah dan seragamnya pun ikut basah.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"N-ne, hanya sedikit basah"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membantu Baekhyun mengelap wajahnya yang berair. Setelah dirasa cukup kering, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan berjalan ke tepi kolam. Berjalan dengan angkuh dan elegan.

"Siapa yang membuatku basah seperti ini?"

Ucap Chanyeol dingin

"Kalian tuli atau buta? Tak ada satupun yang mendengarku?"

Semua yang berada disana diam mematung, tak ada satupun yang berani menatap Chanyeol

"Itu aku!" Seseorang berkata dengan lantang dan menundukkan wajahnya

"Oh.. jadi laki-laki pendek ini yang berani-beraninya membuat Baekhyunku kebasahan seperti itu?"

"Maaf aku tak sengaja"

"Cepat keluar dari kolam! Cepat!" Chanyeol menatap nyalang pada orang itu.

"N-ne" orang itu berjalan ke pinggir kolam hendak menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kemari! Cepat! Kau lelet sekali!"

Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol sebelum laki-laki tinggi bertelinga peri itu membuatnya malu karna kelakuan berlebihan Chanyeol. Chanyeol perlahan beranjak dari situ untuk menghampiri si laki-laki tadi

"Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun mencengkram jas belakang Chanyeol, membuat pria tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya

"Yes _darling?"_ Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Hmm.. mungkin memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kolam 5 meter itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan dagu, membuat ekspresi seolah-olah sedang berfikir

"Mwo? Jangan berbuat macam-macam"

"Aku hanya ingin-"

"Jangan mengganggu orang-orang, Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menatap semua orang yang ada di sana, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membungkuk

"Maafkan aku karna mengganggu kegiatan kalian" ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik lengan jas Chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari sana

" _Darling,_ jasku bisa kusut kalau kau tarik seperti ini, lebih baik kau menggandeng lenganku seperti ini" Chanyeol memegang lengan kurus dan putih Baekhyun lalu melingkarkannya di sekitar lengannya

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar, menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang menukik ke bawah, tanda ia benar-benar jengkel dengan kelakuan si tinggi.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol dengan wajah dramatisnya segera memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di depan dada

"Ada apa, _darling?_ kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Chanyeol hentikan!"

"Beri aku penjelasan, _darling_ "

Baekhyun kembali menghempaskan tangannya, memutar bola matanya lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku tak suka kau berada di sekitarku"

"Tapi kenapa? Aku cukup tampan, malah terlalu tampan, aku juga terkenal, aku juga mempunyai harta melimpah, apa yang kurang, _darling?"_

"Cih! Kau itu sombong sekali eoh? Dan itu salah satu hal yang tak kusukai darimu! Mengganggu banyak orang, dan yang terakhir, berhenti memanggilku degan sebutan _darling_ itu menggelikan asal kau tahu saja" Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung

Sret~

Chanyeol segera mengejar Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga 'wanita' mungil itu tertarik ke belakang dan membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat Chanyeol yang bersujud dengan 1 kakinya, tangan kirinya memegang tangan Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bunga mawar berwarna putih dengan bercak-bercak pink. Persis seperti seorang yang sedang melamar sang kekasih.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun menengok ke kanan dan kiri, takut-takut jika ada yang melihat hal 'bodoh'-menurutnya-seperti ini.

"Jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu"

"Kau memang harus"

"Tidak Baekhyun! Aku pangeran dan kau putrinya, bukankah pangeran dan putri cantik harus hidup dengan bahagia bersama?"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti! Dan aku bukanlah putri cantik" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berlari kecil menjauh dari Chanyeol

"Aku hanyalah itik buruk rupa yang menyamar menjadi angsa cantik, idiot" gumam Baekhyun sembari memperlambat langkahnya setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di dalam UKS, jujur saja setelah bertemu Chanyeol, kepalanya menjadi pening, jangankan bertemu, membayangkannya saja membuat Baekhyun merinding. Baekhyun perlahan duduk di pinggir kasur yang ada di ruang itu, melihat ke arah jam dinding

"Pelajaran selanjutnya masih lama" keluh Baekhyun. Ia menatap ke seluruh sudut ruangan, sangat membosankan. Baekhyun menengok kesana kemari, lalu memegang rambutnya, sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal kemudian membuka wig panjang itu dengan hati-hati

"Huah~~ lega sekali~ kenapa wig itu terasa sangat gatal dan panas eoh? Kepalaku bisa botak jika memakainya terus" Baekhyun dengan frustasi mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karna keringat.

"Kuharap ini segera berakhir" desahnya lalu mulai berbaring dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Tok~ tok~

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun membeku, ia segera bangun dan memakai kembali wignya.

"Byunnieku? Kau ada di dalam?"

"S-siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut, padahal ia sangat yakin kalau pengganggu itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah park Chanyeol.

"Pengeranmu disini"

Cklek

Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya

"Chanyeol-ssi, keluarlah"

"Ada apa _darling?_ apa kau sakit?"

Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah yang berubah panik

"Ya, kepalaku sakit jika terus diganggu olehmu, Chanyeol-ssi"

"Ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak Chanyeol"

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, ya menangis adalah cara Baekhyun untuk mengekspresikan betapa ia marah, kesal, lelah, sedih dan semua emosi yang tak dapat ia uraikan jika hanya bicara

"K-kenapa menangis?"

"Aku sudah bilang tak mau diganggu olehmu Chanyeol hiks!"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu"

"Ya, kau mengusikku hiks!"

"Baekhyun, kumohon, jangan menyuruhku menjauhimu"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU HARUS!" Baekhyun berteriak kemudian menabrak tubuh Chanyeol dan pergi dari sana.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelas yang memang masih kosong karna pelajaran belum berganti. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar

"Harusnya kau tidak menangis di depannya, bodoh! Dasar cengeng! Kau itu laki-laki, Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun kembali mengusap air matanya, hingga pipinya memerah.

Cklek~

Tap tap tap~

Bruk~

Baekhyun duduk dan segera menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Ia ingin berhenti menangis, tapi ia sungguh kesal, entah karna apa pun dia tak tahu. Apa karna benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol yang selalu membuntutinya? Atau kesal karna ia berpakaian seperti wanita dan banyak laki-laki yang mengejarnya terus? Atau malah, ia kesal karna Chanyeol mengejarnya karna ia adalah seorang 'perempuan' bukan sebagai laki-laki manis yang cantik? Baehyun pun tak terlalu ingin berfikir tentang Chanyeol karna ia sendiri pun tak mengerti.

"Aku bukan putri cantik hiks. Tolong jauhi aku hiks! Biarkan aku sendiri hiks! aku ingin pulang! Aku ingin semua selesai hiks" bahu Baekhyun bergetar, meredam tangisnya.

Cklek~

Tap tap~

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendongak perlahan

"Uljima"

Suara itu. Baekhyun sungguh amat benci dengan suara itu sekarang. Baekhyun kembali mengusap air matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya

"Uljima Baekhyun-ah" lirih suara itu lagi, suara rendah milik sang pangeran, Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang, menjauhlah, Chan-"

"Lihat! Aku membawakan ini semua untukmu" suara ceria Chanyeol sukses memotong kalimat Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membawa 2 buah kardus besar, menaruh kardus-kardus itu di atas meja milik Baekhyun, lalu duduk di kursi depan meja Baekhyun

"Apa ini?"

"Susu strawberry hanya untuk putri cantikku, Byun Baekhyun"

"Sebanyak ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak tahan godaan dengan yang satu ini, tapi..

"Tidak, terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi"

"Ayo kau minum agar suasana hatimu membaik, Baekhyun. Susu ini sangat spesial, aku beli hanya untukmu, ayolah coba sekali saja" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum seolah tak mempedulikan usiran halus dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun

"Ya? Apa kau mau aku bukakan satu?" Chanyeol mengambil kotak susu itu

"Berhenti, Chanyeol"

"Tidak Baek, terima kasih"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Kau juga keras kepala, Baek"

"Maka dari itu, berhentilah sebelum kau menyesal"

Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatan 'mari bukakan sebuah kotak susu untuk putri cantik Byun' lalu menatap Baekhyun. Ia memindahkan kardus-kardus itu ke meja sebelah, lalu menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Kau juga, Baek. Berhentilah menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu"

"Kau harus"

"Katakan apa alasanmu menolakku?"

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Memangnya aku berfikir apa? Aku melakukan apapun untukmu juga kau tidak tahu kan?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya

"Tapi-"

"Eommaku bilang, jika aku mencintai seseorang, aku harus berusaha. Dan kau tahu? Ini kali pertamaku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan orang itu adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun"

"Tapi sungguh! Kau tidak mengerti aku, Chanyeol!"

"Berikan aku alasan! Kau hanya menyuruhku menjauhimu dan boom! Selesai! Aku butuh alasan! Bukan sebuah kalimat tak masuk akal"

"Aku hanya ingin sepertu itu. Dan kau tak perlu tahu"

"Kalau begitu aku pun tak mau tahu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku juga, Baek"

"Kau tak mengerti aku"

"Kau bicara seperti itu terus."

"Karna memang kau tidak tahu siapa aku!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TAHU KAU SIAPA JIKA KAU SAJA MENUTUP DIRIMUPADAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN? Maka bantulah aku untuk bisa mengenal dirimu, bukan dengan menyuruhku menjauhimu"

"Lalu apa alasanmu menyukaiku huh? Fisikku? Iya?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun benar, chanyeol tak mengenal Baekhyun luar dalam, dan Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun karna kecantikannya, lalu Chanyeol harus menjawab apa?

"Nah? Bukankah sudah selesai park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menaruh kotak susu yang sudah ia buka

"Ini.. minumlah, mungkin suasana hatimu akan membaik.. mari mengobrol lagi lain kali" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Mencium kedua jarinya lalu ditempelkan pada pipi dan terakhir, pada bibir Baekhyun. Apa ini namanya ciuman tak langsung? Apapun sebutannya, Baekhyun merasa pipinya terbakar. Baekhyun menatap tumpukan kardua susu itu, lalu mengambilnya, ia menemukan sebuah tulisan besar di dalam kardua itu

' _PANGERAN DAN PUTRI HARUS HIDUP BAHAGIA BERSAMA ^^ APAPUN YANG TERJADI, TUNGGULAH SAMPAI KAU MENCINTAI PANGERANMU INI, BAEKHYUN. SEMOGA HARI-HARIMU MENYENANGKAN DARLING'_ Baekhyun membaca dalam hati. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Si pangeran sekolah, dan kenapa harus Baekhyun yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi seorang putri? Baekhyun hanyalah itik buruk rupa bagi Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

"Apa aku sungguh jatuh cinta?" Entah pertanyaan yang keberapa kali keluar dari bibir Chanyeol

"Broo! Ayolah, berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang"

"Betul! Kalau kau merasa jatuh cinta, kau harus buat dia merasakan hal yang sama. Jima kau tidak cinta, maka tinggalkan, toh masih banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar dirimu"

"Apa aku sebrengsek itu?"

"Ya kurang lebih"

"Aku tak pernah mengejar wanita sebelumnya, tapi kenapa Baekhyun membuatku bertekuk lutut?"

"Kau jatuh cinta. Sungguh"

"Aku? Jatuh cinta?"

"Ya, Park Chanyeol. Kau jatuh cinta, kejarlah dia kalau perlu"

"Kau sudah terlanjur menjatuhkan harga dirimu kkk"

"Aku merelakan harga diriku demi Baekhyun?"

"Mungkin.."

"Baiklah. Jika sudah begitu. Mau tak mau dia harus berada di pelukanku dan bertekuk

lutut padaku! Akan kubuat dia mabuk cinta padaku! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU HARUS MENJADI PUTRI DI KERAJAANKU! HAHAHAHA!"

Chanyeol tertawa seorang diri, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang memandang aneh terjadapnya

Finally sang pangeran jatuh cinta pada seekor itik yang memiliki rupa seperti seorang putri kerajaan.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

* * *

.

.

FINALLY INI KELAR! maaf ini ngaret parahhh! Masih banyak yg harus di selesain, dan mau bikin ini itu wkwkwkw. Semoga aja ini ceritanya ga makin ngawur dan masih berasa feelnya yaa wkwkwk. Untuk yang nunggu "MINE" mohon tunggu yaa :' ) masih proses, nanti diusahain di kelarin satu2 :' ) karna jujur aja gw mulai sibuk dan feelnya itu susah loh. Butuh moment2 tertentu, ini aja di update karna feelnya dapet pas liat kegantengan Chanyeol di TEL(?) Wkwkwkwkwkwk gantengnya chan itu emg bikin feels gue naek wkwkwk gw juga ga bisa janji kapan ff2nya di update :(( di tungyu ajalah hehehehe. Oh iya, mampir juga yuk ke wattpad gue : byunBYeol :)))

-Sekian-


	5. Chapter 5

_"Baiklah. Jika sudah begitu. Mau tak mau dia harus berada di pelukanku dan bertekuk lutut padaku! Akan kubuat dia mabuk cinta padaku! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU HARUS MENJADI PUTRI DI KERAJAANKU! HAHAHAHA!"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa seorang diri, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang memandang aneh terhadapnya_

 _Finally sang pangeran jatuh cinta pada seekor itik yang memiliki rupa seperti seorang putri kerajaan._

.

.

* * *

 **Author**

byunBYeol

 **Title**

Undercover Princess (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

 **Rating**

T - M(ungkin)

 **Genre**

Drama, Romance, School-life

 **WARNING**

BOYS LOVE, YAOI, SLASH, BOY X BOY

 **Disclaimer**

1/2 fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film dan 1/2nya lagi dari otak gue sendiri Semoga kalian suka~

 **Summary**

Baekhyun, seorang pria manis yang terpaksa harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan berparas cantik di sekolahnya. Dengan Chanyeol si pangeran sekolah yang terus mengejar cintanya, bagaimanakah nasib percintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah semuanya terbongkar? - (CHANBAEK) -

.

* * *

.

Ini sudah waktunya para murid untuk segera pulang. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, dirinya sangat ingin pulang dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di kasur nyamannya. Namun takdir berkata lain, baru saja akan menapaki tangga terakhir di lobby, namun hujan deras langsung turun dan segera membasahi semua yang ada di bawahnya. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun kembali mundur dan menunda waktu pulangnya.

Srash~~

Bukannya semakin mengecil, hujan malah semakin deras saja setiap menitnya.

Pip.

"Hallo paman? Aku ingin pulang dan sekarang hujan deras sekali, bisakah paman menjemputku?"

 _"maaf Baek, paman masih mengurus beberapa hal di office. Kau tunggulah sampai hujan reda ya? Maaf Baek"_

"aish, baiklah paman. Semangat!"

 _"ne! Hati-hati ya cantik, jangan sampai kehujanan dan sakit, sampai bertemu dirumah Baekhyunku"_

"hmm ne"

Pip!

Baekhyun mengeratkan blazernya, menghangatkan sendiri dirinya.

"Hai Baekhyun?"

"Eh? Do Kyungsoo?"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Belum.. aku menunggu hujan reda"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Ah tidak usah, aku ingin naik taxi"

"Benarkah? Tak apa jika kau pulang bersamaku, aku sangat senang"

"Ah tidak terima kasih"

"Ah _geurae,_ kalau begitu, aku duluan ya?"

"Ne"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tasnya ke atas kepala lalu mulai berlari menjauhi gedung sekolah setelah ia melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghelai nafasnya, memajukan langkahnya dan membawa tangannya untuk terulur menikmati tetesan deras air hujan yang sangat dingin.

"Aish, kapan hujan ini berhenti? Aku bisa mati kedinginan disini" Baekhyun mengusap-usap telapak tangannya yang basah, lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Tuk~

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati kedinginan disini. Karena aku akan ada di sampingmu untuk membuatmu tetap hangat, _my darling"_

Tangan besar dan sialnya sangat hangat itu menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan dramatisnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menengok ke arah tubuh tinggi menjulang yang besar di sampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan klasik namun terdengar sangat norak dan kolot. Darling.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tanganku!" Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya

"Aigoo, tanganmu sangat dingin" Tanpa menyerah, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan tangan mungil itu ke dalam saku blazernya, bersamaan dengan tangan besarnya yang ikut masuk membantu menghangatkan.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berada di sekitarku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan polosnya

"Argh!" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi dan segera menarik tangannya. Ia dengan kesal melangkah maju. Tak peduli jika rintikan hujan sudah mulai membasahi wajahnya

"Yak! Baekhyun! Jangan hujan-hujanan seperti itu! Yak! Kau bisa sakit sayang! Hei! Berhenti melangkah! Hei! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak. Sebenarnya dirinya pun tak terlalu menyukai bajunya basah, tapi mau tak mau, ia harus mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah mulai berjalan di bawah derasnya hujan. Chanyeol membuka blazernya, kemudian berlari menyusul Baekhyun, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat sepatu super mahalnya mulai sedikit basah, ia kembali mundur dan memilih berteriak dari lobby sana.

"BAEKHYUN BERHENTI! KEMBALILAH KE GEDUNG SEKOLAH! JANGAN HUJAN-HUJANAN! KAU BISA SAKIT!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak, tapi Baekhyun tak mempedulikannya, ia tetap berjalan dan sesekali berlari kecil. Ia sedikit menyesal karna membuat tubuhnya yang memang lemah terhadap dingin malah basah kuyup, tapi berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, membuat dirinya lebih menyesal nanti, pikirnya.

"Dasar pecundang! Beraninya hanya berteriak dari sana! Kalau kau seorang pria! Mari hujan-hujanan! Dasar anak manja yang payah" gumam Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum miring mengetahui Chanyeol yang hanya berteriak dari tempat aman.

"AISH! BAEKHYUN KEMBALI KESINI, AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGUMU, HUJANNYA SANGAT DINGIN, BAEKHYUN!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berteriak. Tapi yang diteriaki malah tak mau tahu dan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti berjalan, atau.."

Baekhyun menyerngit, suara itu semakin dekat, diiringi kecipakan air yang terdengar cukup dekat. Baekhyun menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berlari dengan blazer yang ia rentangkan di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun mepercepat langkahnya, merutuki Chanyeol yang selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

"Yak! Berhenti atau.."

Baekhyun berhenti, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kesal. Menatap Chanyeol yang sudah berhenti di depannya

"Atau apa huh?!" Baekhyun menantang dengan wajah super kesalnya

"Atau.."

Chanyeol membuang asal blazernya, lalu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, membiarkan rambutnya yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa menjadi basah terkena air hujan.

Hup~

Chanyeol meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun, mendekatkannya pada tubuh tingginya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang, bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa mendorong tubuh tinggi itu untuk menjauh darinya. Tangannya hanya terangkat kemudian malah menapak di lengan Chanyeol yang hanya terbalut seragam kemeja putih yang tipis.

"Atau aku akan menciummu" ucap Chanyeol cepat kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun

Cup~

Bibir penuhnya menempel erat dengan bibir tipis dan berwarna pink segar milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, namun perlahan terpejam seperti Chanyeol, air hujan yang deras itu membuat matanya perih dan mau tak mau membuatnya menutup mata. Chanyeol membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, dan melihat Baekhyun yang ikut memejamkan matanya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum kemudian kembali terpejam. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menyesap bibir basah, dingin dan manis milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun ingin mendorong dan bahkan ingin memukul wajah Chanyeol yang berani-beraninya mengambil ciuman pertamanya, tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak dari lengan Chanyeol, bukannya mendorong, tangan itu malah meremas kemeja bagian dada Chanyeol dengan kuat.

Chanyeol melumat dan menyapu permukaan bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang hangat, Baekhyun pun merasakan hangat di bagian bibirnya, tubuh dan

Hatinya.

"Cpkh! Mhh"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar malah melenguh, seharusnya ia melayangkan makian dan cacian untuk Chanyeol, bukan malah melenguh seperti jalang, pikirnya.

"C-chanyeol!" Dengan kesadaran penuh, Baekhyun menapakkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol, kemudian mendorong kuat hingga Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya. Walau hujan masih deras membasahi keduanya, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa melihat jelas benang saliva membentang dari bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol, mengingat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan brutal, basah dan sangat panas. Lalu Baekhyun mengusap kasar bibirnya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam

"Brangsek!"

"M-maafkan aku Baek"

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menunduk

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU CHANYEOL?!" Baekhyun berteriak kemudian mendorong-dorong tubuh Chanyeol

"KAU MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul Chanyeol

"KENAPA?!"

Hup~ Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun

"Karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! Byun Baekhyun! Jadilah kekasihku! Jadilah kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol!"

Hening cukup lama, keduanya saling tatap, kemudian Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Cinta! Cinta! Cinta! Aku bilang jangan mencintaiku, IDIOT!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan segera berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol. Hidungnya terasa perih, matanya pun memanas, air matanya turun beriringan dengan air hujan yang ikut membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Byun, aku tak akan melepaskanmu, yakinlah suatu saat nanti aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memegang bibirnya sendiri

"Manis.. sudah ku duga"

Kemudian dengan wajah bahagianya, sang pangeran sekolah pun melenggang pergi untuk segera pulang.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun berlari kecil tak tentu arah. Hanya karna sebuah ciuman, kini hatinya berantakan, sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat marah bukan karna ciuman pertamanya sudah diambil, melainkan seorang prialah yang merebutnya.

"Kenapa.. kenapa dia menciumku saat aku sedang menjadi seorang perempuan? Hiks kenapa?"

Tampaknya Baekhyun hanya takut jika si pria itu menyesal karna mencium sesama laki-laki juga.

Baekhyun terduduk di kursi kayu dengan tubuh yang terguyur dinginnya air hujan, ia masih saja menangis.

"Rambut palsu sialan!" Baekhyun menarik paksa rambut palsu yang berada di kepalanya, dan membuangnya kasar ke tanah basah dibawahnya.

"Aku membencimu! Kau membuat seorang pria menyukaiku! Aku membencimu"

Baekhyun meenjerit frustasi, beruntung tak ada orang disana, tepatnya tak ada orang yang cukup gila untuk menerobos hujan deras seperti ini.

"Eomma.. appa.. aku juga ingin jatuh cinta dengan normal, tak mau seperti ini" Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi itu, memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di sela-sela kakinya sambil terisak kencang.

"B-baek.. baekhyun?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia membuka matanya, dan mulai menyadari kalau air hujan sudah tak lagi menghujani tubuhnya, dan yang membuat Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi adalah ia melihat sepasang sepatu putih yang nampak basah kuyup berada tepat di depannya. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, tubuhnya memanas karna khawatir dan takut. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya seketika melebar melihat seseorang dengan payung biru langit memayunginya dan menatap ke arahnya. Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya dan menatap orang itu gelisah. Baekhyun segera membuang muka ke arah lain, dan tatapannya jatuh ke bawah, melihat wignya yang sudah tak terbentuk karna basah. Dengan segera ia menyambar rambut palsu itu, tangannya bahkan bergetar hebat, ia mencengkram rambut palsunya dan akan segera kembali memakainya kalau saja tangan orang itu tidak mencegahnya

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali memasang rambut palsunya

"Baekhyun!"

"APA?!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang, dadanya naik turun menahan amarahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa? Kau mau mentertawaiku? Huh?" Baekhtun kembali terisak

"Sekarang kau sudah tau siapa aku! Maka menjauhlah."

"Mungkin kau akan memberitahu pada semua orang. Aku tak peduli. Silahkan saja, aku tidak takut"

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau.." orang itu berkata lirih

"Asal kau tahu, aku lebih baik mati daripada seperti ini" Baekhyun segera bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan orang itu

"BAEKHYUN!"

"YAK BAEKHYUN!"

"BAEKHYUN! kau tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun!"

"BERHENTI!" Ucap Baekhyun

"aku muak" lanjutnya

"Kita teman.. aku akan membantumu"

"Aku tak memiliki teman manapun. Maka pergilah, aku tak membutuhkan siapapun di sampingku"

"BAEKHYUN!"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU-"

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mobil itu berhenti dan kacanya terbuka, seseorang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Hai~"

.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

.

.

Holla~~ wkwkwkwk /gataudiri/ maaf ya~~ saya bener2 ga bisa update kilat, alasannya cukup banyak(?) Pertama, yang sangat saya butuhin itu review untuk penyemangat :v, kedua inspirasinya belom nemu, ketiga waktunya ga sempet :((( karna di rl life, gue pun lelah jadi gabisa mikirin yang laen wkwkwk, keempat males(?)㈳4㈳4 males mikir, kelima kuota :(((, keenam saya banyak banget ngerjain lain2(?) Entah itu ff baru, instagram, pkl, dll. Entahlah saya mau lanjutin sampe end tapi inspirasi baru dan yang masih seger selalu datang tiba2, membuat saya dilema mau lanjut apa publish ff baru dulu XD

.

Semoga kalian masih feel ya sama ff gajelas ini, semoga chapter ini ga terlalu mengecewakan, saya menerima apapun saran dan pertanyaan (yang punya akun nanti saya replay)

RnR~~

Foll fav juga ^^

Pai pai~~


End file.
